Duals Of Affection
by Boy Crazy Magician Chick
Summary: When Marik wants revenge on Yami, he seeks help from his only pupil, but when she begins to feel for her target her whole world turns upside down, now she must choose to stay loyal to the only man she ever knew, or the only man she'll ever love. YamiOC PR
1. Getting along with Lust

A smile played on his lips as he stood over his desk. He couldn't wait to take revenge on Yami. As soon as he got the Millennium Puzzle he would have the Pharaoh's power. He had been waiting for this his whole life…taking back what was rightfully his. He would triumph over the world, and nothing would stop him.

Marik sighed as the door opened. Looking up, he noticed a young woman walk in. She had long, layered, straight brown hair that flowed to her shoulders. Her big ice blue eyes wondered until she noticed him.

"I must say, your entering skills could use some practice. Where have you been?" Marik asked sternly. The woman rolled her eyes and sat down on his desk. Marik almost cringed; he had just had that desk delivered two weeks ago, he didn't need scratches and prints put all over it. He observed the woman look around, making sure she didn't sit on any important papers. She had done it once before and Marik had gotten somewhat upset. Then again, he knew she liked it when he was angry; it made her feel prickly and excited inside.

"Out." The word came out her mouth with a sigh. She swung her legs around with boredom. She found that she got bored easily, not because there was nothing to do, but mostly because everything was dull. Marik slammed his hand on the desk with frustration.

"Paige! I thought I told you not to take the life raft out! Do you not understand that I need you to focus on Yami! He holds the Millennium Puzzle! That puzzle holds the Pharaoh's power! I need you to steal it from him and bring it to me. Yami is smarter than he looks, so it wont be easy!" He griped at her. He knew she wasn't dumb, but he wanted that puzzle more then anything, and he'd do whatever it took to get it.

"Sure he is," she said jokingly. She looked at him and grinned. He glared at her and sighed with frustration, annoyed at her teenage attitude. She had just turned seventeen and was having the time of her life, he was almost twenty-three and he still hadn't achieved his goal in life. He might as well be dead.

Paige threw her head back, taking a deep breath. It wasn't easy working for Marik. He was always so uptight. He needed to loosen up, but whenever she got him to, he got distracted, making him go all hard and moody once again. Paige turned her head back toward him, her hair swinging in her face. She slid off the desk, gliding around to Marik. His glare softened up. He couldn't help but stare at her unique face, and those eyes...those eyes that he could loose himself in forever. They narrowed on him calmly, making them seem more like crystal then ice.

She fiddled with his coat and looked at him, "I wont screw up." She said artlessly and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked, running his fingers over her gold belt. It was the eighth millennium item. The chains jingled. How he longed to own it, but he couldn't take it from her...at least not yet. "Hands off." She whispered and smacked his hands away gently. She knew if it had been anyone else they would have been punished severely. Letting out a small laugh, she twisted his hair around her index finger. She knew he had an attraction to her, and she couldn't deny one to him, but she also knew he wanted the belt. It held the power of telekinesis and pinpointing anyone or anything on the planet. This held a great advantage for stealing things. She got it from her grandfather, but that was before she found Marik.

Marik looked at the curves of her body and grinned. They were shaped like a miniature hourglass. He turned her around and pushed her up against the desk, there he ran his fingers through her silky hair, pushing it behind her faultless ears. She looked up and beamed. He glanced away, looking at the closed door. It was so silent. They were alone, and that was the way he liked it.

Marik then turned back and studied her velvet lips, before quickly leaning down and attaching them to his own. She returned the kiss and sliding her arms slowly but devilishly around his neck, rubbing his upper back with her fingertips. He pulled away panting with hunger in his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him again, but before she could there was a knock at the door.

Paige pulled her arms away quickly, wiping her mouth. Marik was surprised and rather irritated. He rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. Putting his hands on the desk, looked down angrily into Paige's lap.

"I'm busy!" His voice boomed. Paige smiled and ran a hand up his arm. She loved the way he put little nonsense away to be with her, or at least her body. She just wondered what he really thought of her. It pondered in her mind for a moment...she might just be a toy, a toy he liked to play with. Marik looked at her ready to continue their little business, when a raspy voice came from behind the door.

"Sir? I thought you'd like to know we are coming in close to Domino City. We are about five miles away." At this news Marik looked at the door and forced a smile. He finally walked over and opened it. A short, chubby man with red hair and a green robe on was waiting. Marik looked at him, then off into the distance of the ocean. He took a deep breathe of fresh air.

"Speed the boat up. There is no time to waist. The sooner I find Yami, the sooner I get that puzzle." And with that command, the short man was off. Marik turned back to Paige. She was standing up looking out the window with her arms crossed. He walked toward her slowly. She seemed a statue…a forbidden statue, untouched, unharmed. Marik laid his hands on her shoulders, causing one of the straps to her tank top to fall on her arm; she was so smooth, almost to smooth. Paige shivered. He thought she smelled of peaches and flowers, he liked it. Laying his head softly on her bare shoulder, he breathed soft on her neck. His breath was warm and safe. Paige couldn't lie; she was deeply attracted to him. Even if it was just lust, she couldn't seem get over her infatuation.

"Come," he told her, "We must get ready." He turned and started to walk out. Paige glanced over and saw him leaving. Slowly, she followed. She wasn't in the biggest hurry; she didn't want to see Yami that much! She knew how smart and strong he was, and truth be told, she was a little frightened. She had been studying about Yami for the last couple months; he did seem intelligent and fearless, almost godlike. Every now and then she found herself having dreams about him, and truth be told, she wasn't exactly trying to destroy him.

They walked down a narrow hall. It almost touched Marik's shoulders. When they came out of the hall into the daylight they were on the left side of the boat. The side of the boat was just as narrow, but they were hidden by nets and lining as they walked.

"You know," Marik said with out turning around, "Yami is tough. You'll probably need to earn his trust first. How will you do that?" Paige looked at the back of his head. She liked the way his hair blew in the breeze.

"Don't worry about it." She said with a sigh, looking down. He immediately turned around, what did she mean don't worry? She could feel his icy gaze upon her. She raised her eyes and met his. He looked deadly serious.

"Just remember to keep your mind on the puzzle, nothing more." He said looking her over. He wasn't sure she was up to this mission. She smiled weakly and turned to the waves.

"This will be to easy." She stated. She turned and winked slyly. He put an arm around her and pulled her against him, swiftly. She gasped, surprised. He grinned. He liked shocking her; it was like his fuel to frighten her and everyone around him.

She could feel his strong muscles under his coat. Paige chuckled and closed her eyes. The wind blew in her face, making her hair fly back and dance. Marik slid his hands up her back. He leaned down greedily and started kissing her neck.

Paige pulled away before they started something they couldn't finish. She walked toward the front of the boat out in the open again. She could see the boat pull to the dock. Looking down at the water, she smiled. She always loved the water.

"You should go and do your task." Marik said startling Paige. He motioned toward the dock with a nod of his head. "You will report back to me later." She nodded confidently and walked to the other side of the boat. Marik followed behind her. She jumped onto the dock, turned and took one last look at Marik, then left. Marik looked at her and then toward the city.

"Go, and remember…get that puzzle." Marik said with great determination. Paige rolled her eyes and put on her sunglasses. She slid her left hand in her back pocket and walked off, making sure to put in a little shake in her hips for Marik. Marik couldn't say he didn't enjoy this.

'Yami wont know what hit him.' Marik thought and laughed, for only he knew how powerful Paige was, even if she didn't know yet.

**What did I say? Told you I'd right you another story! Some of you might be familiar with it, others may not. I heard that a lot of other people liked it better then my Bright Nights, Starry Days story. What happened was, I couldn't work on this one and that one at the same time, so I just took it off the website and tried to finish my other story…and I did, so I'm patching this one up and posting it back on. Yeah Baby, I'm Back!!!! Hope you enjoy this story! **


	2. Brawl at the Coffee Shop

Paige traveled around town for twenty minutes trying to find Yami and his friends. Where were they? She glanced to her left and then her right as she crossed the street. The vibes circulating through her body made her feel confused. When she got to the corner, she stopped. Closing her eyes, she focused. All thoughts cleared from her mind as she thought about Yami and the Puzzle.

A slight chill went up her back. She opened her eyes and looked down at her belt. The eye in the middle of it turned around twice before slowly turning back to the left. She smiled and turned left down the street.

As Paige rounded another corner, she saw a coffee shop. Inside the window, she could see Yugi, owner of the Millennium Puzzle, sitting with his friends in a booth. She fixated on him and walked in the shop. Marik never really told her about Yugi. He always said things about Yami like: Yami was smart and Yami holds the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi must not have really threatened Marik. Squinting her eyes a small smug smile played on her lips; he looked almost like a child.

She came in and sat on a stool at the counter, ordering herself a soda and some chicken strips. As she ate her food, she kept a clear gaze on Yugi. He didn't seem like the kind of person that would hold such a powerful item. She had wondered if he'd even hit puberty yet. She had to think of a way to get his attention, but how? Looking around the room, she wondered.

Meanwhile, over at the booth Yugi and his friends were talking up a storm.

"No way! Julie would neva' go out wit' you!" Joey said grinning. Tea' and Bakura laughed as well. They were cuddled in one side of the booth. Tristin stood up.

"Why not! Is it so hard for you to believe that she just might be attracted to me!" Tristin yelled. Everyone in the shop stared at him, including Paige. He smiled at the crowd nervously and sat down. Yugi decided to scoot out of the booth and head toward the restroom, he didn't want to make Tristin mad.

"It's just that Julie is a high class girl Tristin. She is only interested in hair, makeup, and money. No offence, but you don't have experience in any of that department." Tea' said reasonably. Bakura looked at her and then a Tristin. Tristin just sat there, a scowl on his sweaty face.

"I thought my hair was fine…" He mumbled.

Paige laughed a little to herself as she overheard the conversation. Men were so stupid sometimes. She glanced at Tristin again and shook her head. He really didn't have a good idea about any of those things by the looks of it. His hair was cut in such an odd way, it made him look like a military man, and as far as money went, didn't he have enough money to buy a new coat? She went back to eating her chicken strips as she listened in more. There weren't very many people there so it wasn't hard.

"Listen Tristin, just go for some one you know you'll like, not some one that just looks good and would drop you like dirt when she got the chance." Bakura told him. Tristin stared at Bakura and a smile appeared on his face.

"Your right Bakura. Maybe instead of Julie, I'll go after someone who is sweet, kind, and caring."

"There ya go Tristin. Someone like dat, not someone dat is treated like a princess." Joey said smiling. Tristin raised an eyebrow to him.

"That's absolutely right Joey. So do you know if Serenity is seeing anybody?" Joey shot up and glared at Tristin.

"Listen to me Busta! If you even g-…" He was cut off by Bakura's hand on his mouth. Joey tried to move it, but Bakura's hand wouldn't budge.

"Settle down Joey." He said calmly. Joey kept glaring daggers at Tristin.

'The typical teenage male perspective,' thought Paige to herself. It would probably never change. And it's not like men grew out of it when they reached a certain age. Nope, with in it was always the same. Women. It's like they had a one track mind. She giggled shyly to herself and took another drink of soda.

Just then a loud gunshot went off. Everyone looked up to see three men in masks holding shotguns. Tea' gave out an ear piercing scream.

"All right! Everybody on the ground now!" Yelled one. Joey and Tristin bolted to the ground. Tea' then slid out as quickly as possible followed by Bakura. Everyone else was already on the ground, everyone that is except Paige. She just sat there drinking her soda; she was now sucking the cup dry, making the noise ring throughout the small café.

One of the men turned to her. "I said get down to the ground!" He said pointing the shotgun at her. She turned around on the stool, lazily opening her legs as she stared at him. What a dork, and she told the guy so. He widened his eyes as she smiled and hopped down from the stool.

"You know you're almost believable. I mean really guys, you almost look like pros. You could probably have your way with most of these people. I bet they are really petrified of you," she walked up to one of the men, "Knowing that at any moment there lives could end. Does that make you happy? Make you feel tough?" She asked. AS she went to touch one, another pointed a gun at her, ready to fire. "I think we have problem here, because to me you look like a couple of panty hose capped morons who can't hack the real business. And to me that makes you weak. You've already blown the first rule!" She could tell they were getting mad. "Rule one! Never let anyone talk back to you…they do and you make sure they don't have a mouth to do it again." The men looked ay each other confused. Paige just smiled. What a couple dopes. Did they really think they were criminals? "Rule two…don't make promises you can't keep, that's just impolite. And rule three…don't get intimidated by anyone."

"Listen lady, you got to the count of five to get down on the ground before I blow your brains out!" Said a taller one as he pointed his gun to her head. She stayed calm.

"You can count? I never would have guessed." She told him.

"One." Counted a chubby masked man from behind her.

"Oh…so you have someone else count for you? I see now." She raised a somewhat playful eyebrow.

"Two." She just stood there, looking at her nails. They were really dirty…she'd have to make a note to clean them after all this. "Three." Joey stuck his head up 'She's gonna get herself killed.' He thought. "Four. I'm telling you! I'm not afraid to shoot you! I'll blow your head right off!"

"Five!" Paige whispered, as she watched them with half-lidded eyes. The men looked at each other. She almost died laughing, but didn't make a sound. These guys weren't going to shoot her. They _were_ scared. They had never experienced taking a life before.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to shoot me. My brains should be scattered all over the floor right now…or am I mistaken?" She asked. Gritting his teeth, the man that was going to shoot her whipped his gun behind his shoulder like a bat and swung it at her. Paige's eyes grew wide and she ducked quickly, kicking the man in the groin. He fell back cupping his hands in between his legs. The man from behind her grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. She quickly hopped back up and forced herself to punch him in the nose. He stumbled backward. She was so glad Marik had had a personal trainer come in to teach her how to defend herself. She wasn't the best, but she figured she could beat these guys with nothing but a paper bag.

The third man had his gun still pointing at the people as he watched the fight. The tall man stood once again. He was a lot bigger and stronger than the other two. He was probably stronger then the other two put together. He grabbed Paige while she concentrated on the chubbier man. She let out a slight gasp; struggling, but no luck. The chubby man stepped in front of her. She kicked him with both her feet and flipped over the tall man, backward. The tall man looked dumb struck and stared at her.

"Since when do women take martial arts classes?" He asked himself more then to her.

Paige smiled and kicked him again. "Most of it's from gymnastics…the other part…well…" He snapped back into reality and blocked her attack. He then punched her in the stomach and grinned. She held her abdomen, but found a way to elbow him in the side of his face. Scrunching down to trip him, a tiny smile spread over her face. She then stood up and kicked him in the face. She turned around to start on her other opponent, but he was one step ahead of her, hitting her in the face with his gun. She fell down holding the side of her face. A whimper escaped her lips as she tried to stand, but a boot rammed into her stomach. She winced with pain.

"Stand her up!" The tall one said. The other two ran over to her and picked her up by the hair. Her head fell in weakness as they grabbed her arms. "Not so tough now, are you?" He sneered. She sighed, tiredly. The gun had hit her in the cheek. The tall man pointed his shotgun at her head. She breathed deeply. "I may have been a little unsure before, but I'm sure this time I can do it." Paige squeezed her eyes shut, as she heard woman stifle gasps. She could just picture them covering their children's eyes. Sweat flowed down her forehead; Paige took in one sharp breath. Just as the gun was about to go off, someone grabbed the back of the man's neck and threw him over to the wall.

Paige realized the gun hadn't gone off and she regained a little of her strength. She brought both of her legs up and kicked the two other men in the face. They both stumbled back, but rushed back over to her and pushed her into the wall. She tried to kick them again, but it didn't work. Her back couldn't roll up the wall, it was too straight.

She was close to giving up. Her strength was running out. They may have been dopes, but they were strong dopes. She turned her head and bit one in the ear, and he let go of her arm so she elbowed him in the face. He struggled back. She punched the other one and ran over to the counter. Leaping up, she stood in waiting. The two came over indeed. She was at an advantage, and she kicked them in the chest when they stepped near. They couldn't get her as long as she was up here. Getting somewhat confident and over cocky, Paige smiled nastily at the two men.

Unexpectedly out of nowhere though, something grabbed her feet and pulled them. She landed face down on the counter and then was dragged off and landed on the hard floor. When she opened her eyes, she was behind the counter. Peering up, she saw another man in a mask. They had a fourth? 'Well, this is just getting better and better,' she thought rolling her eyes and sighing tiredly. He moved his foot to stomp on her, but she rolled out of the way just in time. She moved her foot up and battered the middle of his back. The man fell and she leapt over the counter. She became encircled as the two from before, plus the one from behind gathered around. She wasn't going to be able to take all three. She listened, as the taller man was getting the snot beat out of him by someone.

Concentrating on the three men, she tried to think. Gritting her teeth, she looked around as the sweat rolled down her temple.

A fist came over and was about to slam into Paige's face when a broad hand came and blocked it. It returned another punch to the masked man. The man fell backward. Looking up slowly, she noticed a man with spiky white hair. He made her feel a little uncomfortable, however, Paige didn't care, as long as she got help. He grabbed one man by the collar of his coat and flung him to the wall in rage. Paige side kicked the one from behind and turned to punch his face. She punched his stomach next. He grabbed it and yelped. When he stood back up, though, he wrapped a hand around her neck. He then proceeded to lift Paige from the ground. She was beginning to get pissed off now.

Her belt glowed, then her eyes a dark cobalt blue. She grinned and started to snicker. The man looked at her in perplexity. She glanced over at a pot from the kitchen. With one blink, it began to float. It levitated all the way over to them and hovered above the man's head. He stared at it in disbelief. Blinking her eyes once more, it finally clunked him over the head and he fell unconscious. She was dropped and fell to the ground as well, gasping for air and weak from the fight. She tried to rise, but she couldn't. She was very wobbly.

Everything went quite. When she looked up, she saw a gorgeous tri haired man staring at her. He had two cuts on his face, one above his eyebrow and the other on his cheek. He must have been fighting the taller man. His hand was extended to her. She stared at it a moment and then back at him. Her hand rose slowly, meeting his. Pulling her up, they came face to face. A Millennium Eye stared at her from his forehead. She knew it. The nerves tingles and chill raced through her body. Her breathing was shaky. She was now face to face with Yami.

Please, please, please review! I know I haven't posted a story in forever! I'm sorry, but I could really use these reviews and hints. Thank you for those of you who already have.


	3. The Story

When the police cleared and took the four men away, everything at the café was quite. Paige had some ice to her face, where the gun had hit her and Yugi had bandages on his own. Paige walked out of the coffee shop, enraged. She looked like an idiot. Needing help from Yami and his geek friends! It was an insult to her; then again…she would have been really hurt if he hadn't helped. The group of five soon left the shop, following and asking to talk with Paige. She grinned and accepted. She would get to know Yami and his friends sooner then she expected…she was making great time.

When the gang reached the street corner they waited for the cars. Explaining why she had done what she did back there was hard, but she got through it, saying that she knew they weren't going to use the guns and she wanted to prevent anyone from getting hurt. By the time they got to the other side of the road they were in deep conversation.

"Well, you got hurt." Yugi told her, commenting on the bruise forming at the edge of her cheekbone. She felt her face get hot as she rose her hand to the throbbing wound.

"I suppose I did. Sorry about that." She told him, nodding to his injuries as well.

"Just helping." He shrugged it off and Paige looked to the road.

"So where ya' from, doll?" Asked Joey, trying to be smooth. He grinned widely as Tristin rolled his eyes. Paige smiled and tried to make up a location.

"America." It was the first place that came to her mind. She was really from Australia, but she was raised in America. Most people wouldn't have been able to tell she was from down under, seeming that she didn't have the accent. She brushed some brown hair behind her ear and smiled again.

"Really? Wow, what's it like there?" Joey asked. Bakura walked over to him.

"You could care less couldn't you?" He whispered. Joey sent him a look that said 'Shut up!' and turned back to Paige.

"Really…um, simple. Just like any other country I suppose. " She told them. She didn't really know what to say about it. Her grandparents had moved around a lot. One week it was Montana, the next California…just so complicated. She couldn't remember making any friends because of it too. Tea' walked beside her.

"So did you, like, just move here or somethin'? I haven't ever seen you around." She inquired.

"You could say that. I moved here a couple of weeks ago." She lied. Her eyes found their way to Yugi and stared at his Millennium Item. It dangled around his neck with pride. He looked at her.

"Like it?" She walked over to him.

"Is that a Millennium Item?" She asked, acting interested. She bent down to stare at the Item. Yugi smiled.

"Uh…yeah it is. How did you know?" He asked.

"Oh, well I've seen them in books and stuff. I happen to have one myself." She said leaning her hips so he could see her belt. Yugi stared at it in awe. The others seemed to too. Paige smiled.

"That's a Millennium Item?" Asked Bakura, who was quite up till now. Paige nodded her head. Bakura and Yugi bent down to take a look. They looked at the mysterious chains and the Millennium eye in the middle. Bakura reached out to touch it. It flashed at his contact.

"It's called the Millennium Belt, or The Millennium Wrap. My grandfather gave it to me a long time ago. I love it." She said. She brushed her hands through her hair. Yugi looked up.

"My grandpa gave me mine too." Yugi said smiling.

"How come I've never heard of it?" Bakura asked suspiciously, rubbing his chin. Paige could tell she was going to have some problems with him. She looked down at the Millennium Ring that was around his neck.

"Millennium Ring right? So you're the one with the spirit of the tomb robber?" She asked with her eyebrow up, smiling. Bakura put his hand over his Item and almost glared at her.

"That doesn't mean I'm the same person." He said pointing his thumb at his chest. Paige's smile grew.

"No one said it was. Anyway, you probably haven't heard of mine because it is only in the newer resent history books. My grandfather bought it at some market or something." She said with her hands flopping to her side. Bakura softened his look towards her when Tea' slid her hand into his. He looked at her and grinned. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So where do you live now?" Yugi asked happily. Paige grew nervous. What was she going to tell them? She felt them staring. Her eyes roamed the neighborhood, looking for a place that would seem believable. She had no luck. Then she had an idea.

"I'm staying at a hotel now." She told them out of the blue. They all stared at her.

"Alone?" Tristin asked in disbelief. Paige nodded her head. Tea's jaw dropped.

"How old are you?" Tea' asked.

"Seventeen." She stated truthfully. She was seventeen. She thought it would be stupid to change her age. Joey stared at her.

"Why are you alone?" He asked. Paige glanced at him.

"Well, because I came here when my grandparents sent me on my own."

"Have you finished school?"

"Well no, not exactly. Well I got to my junior year and kind of dropped out." She said to them. She tried to act ashamed; this was too easy. Tea' stared at her.

"Well do you plan on going back?" She asked. Paige shook her head.

"Right now I'm traveling around. I kind of fly by the seat of my pants."

"Oh well, we could show you around town." Yugi said politely. The rest of the gang smiled as well. Paige nodded and walked on the sidewalk. This would be good, she could pick the hotel she wanted to stay at.

They talked for hours roaming the streets. They had already been to the library, museum, and the park. It was getting dark. Yugi looked over at Paige.

"You want to come to the game shop with me? It's where my grandpa works, and lives." Paige smiled.

"Sure. That would be fun."

"I gotta go Yugi. It's getting late." Tristin said and waved as he ran off home.

"Yeah, me to Yug." Joey said and ran off.

"See ya around Joey." Yugi waved. Paige smiled and waved as well.

"I better be getting home too." Said Tea'. She turned to walk off. Bakura continued to walk with them. Tea' turned back. "You want to come to my house for a little while Bakura? My parents aren't due home for another hour or so. You could stay for dinner." She said with a raised eyebrow and grin. Bakura nodded his head and smiled as Tea' pulled him by his jacket. He surprised her by picking her up. He then started carrying her to her house. Tea' laughed and waved at Yugi and Paige over Bakura's shoulder. Bakura didn't bother to say bye, he just picked up the pace. Paige laughed while Yugi just rolled his eyes at the pair.

"So here we are." Yugi said opening the door for Paige. Paige took a step in and was amazed. Never had she seen so many Duel Monster cards. It was a child's dream place. She walked around looking at many different cards. They were all so cool. Yugi smiled. Paige turned back and walked to him.

"So your grandpa owns this shop?" Paige asked wide-eyed. Everywhere there cards and posters of Duel Monsters. Yugi nodded. Just then someone walked in from upstairs. It was Yugi's Grandpa.

"Hi Yugi." Grandpa waved.

"Hey Grandpa." Yugi said walking over and hugging him. His grandpa smiled.

"What have you been up to?" Asked the elder man. Yugi stepped back and glanced over at Paige.

"Nothing much Grandpa, just showing Paige, here, around town." He said motioning toward her. Yugi's grandpa smiled and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Yugi's grandfather." He said in a cheery voice.

"Hi. Paige." Paige told him with a large smile. Yugi walked over to the kitchen and poured a glass of lemonade and brought it back to Paige. She thanked him and looked back at Yugi's grandfather.

"Well, I best be on my way." Yugi's grandfather said, as he walked toward the door.

"Where are ya goin' Grandpa?" Yugi asked confused. Yugi's grandfather turned and smiled at him.

"I'm going to a meeting. It's with the mayor. He wants to ask a few questions about the shop."

"Well, is everything O.K.?" Yugi asked with concern.

"Oh yes, it's quite all right. Anyway, I'll be back in a little while. Don't stay up to late now. Uh…it was nice meeting you Paige." Yugi nodded and watched his grandpa disappear out the door. He turned back and looked at Paige motioning for her to sit down on the couch.

Paige plopped down and stared at Yugi. She then put here cell phone that she kept in her back pocket on his coffee table. She used it to call Marik.

"So…um…thanks for showing me around town." Paige said. Yugi nodded happily and sat down next to her. There was a long silence. Finally Yugi became restless.

"Wow…that's a cool necklace." He commented, lifting the necklace Paige had dangling from her neck. She glanced down. He was looking at the silver Egyptian necklace; it had a symbol on it. "What does this symbol mean?"

"Oh, uh…it means loyalty." She told him, taking it off. She handed it to Yugi to look at. Yugi moved it around on his fingertips and smiled. He then set it down next to her cell phone on the table.

"Uh…so do you do a lot of dueling?" Yugi asked Paige.

"Well, I do enough. Not enough to where I'm like really good, but I do my fair share."

"Cool. So do you want to duel?" Yugi asked her. Paige looked up quickly, excited, but then smiled weakly.

"I don't have my deck with me." She said pushing back her brown hair. Yugi frowned.

"Oh, well that's a bummer." Yugi said. Paige rolled her eyes, so Yugi couldn't see. She was bored out of her mind. A duel would have been great! Now she was kind of annoyed with Yugi. And who uses the word "bummer" anymore, when was this kid born…the sixties? Paige sighed and stood.

"Well I better get going. It was nice of you and your friends to show me around." She said. By this time, Yugi had stood too. He had a blank look.

"Well I was going to ask you a few more questions…but I guess we will have to do that some other time." Yugi said with a sigh. Paige walked over to the door. The last thing she needed was for Yugi to ask her questions.

"Bye Yugi." Paige said. Yugi waved and she walked out the door. It was cool and dark outside. The stars were out and all the front porch lights were on. Paige smiled. Things went pretty good for the first day, she thought.

She had to report to Marik…she had to tell him what happened.

"Well, things are moving along quite quickly." Marik said with a smile. Paige smiled in his office. The boat was tied up behind a couple trees, so no one could see.

"Yes, that they are. Listen I need to rent a hotel room." Paige said staring at the water through a window.

"Why?" Marik asked, "You could just sleep here…with me." Marik said smiling and rubbing her arms. Paige glanced at him.

"I can't do that. I have to stick with the story I give them." Paige said looking back out the window.

"And what story did you give them Paige?" Marik asked taking his hands away.

"I told them, I'm staying at a hotel because my grandparents booted me out and that I live on my own. I'm seventeen and dropped out of school in eleventh grade." Paige told him. Marik stood right next to her. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"That's really close to the truth Paige."

"I know, but this way I don't get to confused."

"When are you going to get to Yami, is my question." Marik said.

"All in good time. Actually I don't have the faintest idea." She told him. Marik grinned.

"I do. Now listen carefully. I have recently discovered that there is a very important man looking for duelists, especially Yugi." Marik said, walking toward his desk to retrieve a newspaper. Paige followed him.

"Who?" Paige asked with a tired sigh. Marik glanced back and handed her the folded newspaper. Paige rolled her eyes and took it. When she unfolded it her eyes went to shock. Marik smiled walked behind her. His hands smoothly rubbed over her arms and around her shoulders, massaging them slowly. "How could this…is this for real? I mean I thought he…no way." Paige was in total bewilderment.

"Now, you need to get Yugi and his friends to invite you to go with them. The boat will be there by the time you are. You will board and go…got it?" Marik asked.

Paige nodded still staring at the paper. For right in front of her face was a picture of the man himself, Maximillion Pegasus!

** I'm really sorry it took me so long guys! It's just been a bad few weeks. I was sick, and then I got grounded from the computer. Then, I started having family troubles. But anyway…here it is, and I promise not to wait so long next time…I'll probably have the next chapter around the end of this week or sometime next week. Enjoy!**


End file.
